


Battle of Body, Spirit and Mind

by Nihi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Self-Worth Issues, Violence, overcoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihi/pseuds/Nihi
Summary: Peridot has self-worth issues after raising the barn that extend beyond change your mind. She has isolated herself from almost everyone and can't stand to be near someone in particular.Set one year after change your mind, the gems face an enemy that only Peridot can defeat. Will she break down on the way? Maybe
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Battle of Body, Spirit and Mind

//

\- I don't think she's going guys -

Said the young hybrid, he was leaning against one of the newly built Structures on little homeworld.

Beside him were the Crystal Gems, Bismuth and a worried Lapis.

The gems looked at him, concern in there eyes and disappointment, they had tried to approach her for months, but she seemed to avoid them.

Garnet had been the one with the idea of the base ball game, and for Steven to go and try to reason with her since he was the only one who could, according to the tall gem vision.

\- She looks distant and sometimes she just stands there -

The young man said, also worried about his friend.

\- Will she feel uncomfortable with us? ...- Pearl wondered rhetorically.

\- Maybe shes y'know, cracked? - Said the Amethyst.

\- No no, her gem was fine, she just looked out off it. I honestly don't know what to do ...

\- She will come - the blue-eyed gem intervened.

They all looked at her with uncertainty, since they knew what had happened between them.

Lapis noticed this and began to question her own plan which made her uncomfortable.

\- Um ... Y-You'll see I'll make her come and we'll all be happy again ... like in the old days. -

Lapis faked a smile and started walking towards the blonde's shack. Before she could take more than two steps, a firm but gentle hand was placed on her shoulder.

\- It won't work -

It was the only thing she said, future vision does not fail most of the time, but if there was the slightest opportunity she had to do it.

\- I have to try, its because of me shes like this... she must feel lonely and betrayed, I have to do it. -

///

\- Then you put yourself like this and hit with all your strength ... and always remember to look at the ball. Do you understand? -

Lapis had spent much of the day searching for Peridot, it was as if she didn't want her to find ... oh right.

But first of all she had changed her uniform to her base ball outfit that she had worn quite some time ago. It made her feel a little embarrassed, but perhaps she would awaken nostalgia in the younger gem? ... or so she hoped.

After finding her, she didn't want to talk to her and didn't move either. It couldn't be herself or at least that was what she wanted to think to such an extent that she was almost convinced herself.

Peridot didn't hate her... right?

How was she, someone who was her best friend, going to despise her?

Many memories flooded her mind but she decided to ignore them.

Dragging Peridot from the city to the beach was more difficult than he thought and more when the gem in question does not cooperate.

\- Hey, did you hear what I said? -  
Lapis asked.

Peridot focused her gaze on her, had little interest but had paid attention.

\- Yes -

He said disinterestedly.

\- Oh, o-ok ... Why don't you give it a try? -

Peridot looks at her with a face that cannot be deciphered, happy she was not.

\- No -

\- But... -

\- See you later, lazuli -

This is not working.

Peridot gets up from the sand, brushes the sand off her uniform, and turns to go back to her little shack, but is stopped by a pair of thin arms.

Lapis wasn't going to let her go that easy.

\- Come with me, we don't have to play, just you and me, together. -

She was hugging her from the back.

'Lapis...'

She wanted it, she wanted so much to reciprocate the hug, but she couldn't.

Every time she remembered something good, she also remembered when she wasn't good enough, good enough for her to stay.

'No'

Peridot wiggles out of her grip, and lightly pushes her back.

\- I think I should go -

The green gem turned around and walked away leaving lapis on her knees regretting everything she had done to her.

///

Homeworld had changed a lot since Steven fixed everything, now there are parks, real houses, unlike in the past with only very limited and empty spaces.

It felt more ... organic

Everything was relatively peaceful, there was always the odd gem dissatisfied with the changes but nothing severe.

White Diamond was watching her population from her new galactic cruise.

She had to admit that Steven did a good job helping everyone.

'What little vision I had, a child who has lived little more tha 14 years did better job than you...'

While watching over she receives a transmission.

At first it's just static, she can't decipher a word.

She calls her employees (as they now receive compensation for their work) to find out what the broadcast was about. After a few minutes the image cleared.

She wished she hadn't seen it.

\- I come for Atomusk my dear star, I hope it is not a bad time for a little visit. -

She could not believe it

\- HOW DID YOU?... -

\- Let's leave the questions for later, I hope you are readY, Starlight -

\- Transmission Ended -

/// Additional content, not necessarily Canon but you can see it that way.

I do not know how to describe it, but in the end I have not spent time with any of the gems except for Steven since he is the only one who deigns to visit even if it is brief. He told me that I was no longer the same, that I was no longer as alive as before and well, I did not know how to answer him since ... he's right. What am I supposed to say?

He had noticed my silence and decided to change the subject.

\- Today there will be a base ball game on the little Homeworld. Do you want to go? -

At that moment I stopped watering my plants and froze ... my mind went to a time when I admired the one with blue hair, when I tried with every fiber of my being to make her happy ... to receive nothing.

When I returned to reality, I answered.

\- I'll think about it but don't wait for me - I said looking towards his direction and then continued with my plants. Noted that he was not satisfied with the answer.

\- Well, I think many gems would want to see you, but it's your decision

Hearing that, I turned back frowning.

\- I think if that were the case they would visit me more often -

Steven thought about what to say.

\- Well, why don't we go visit them? You can too, you know? -

I have to admit it was a good argument ... in theory, I can visit them. But will they want me there?

Sometimes I feel that I was never part of the team, I never had an important role among the crystal gems, maybe that's why I have not wanted to see them, I am ashamed to be in front of them. I never tried to improve with my power, I only used the for my own antics, I never used my intelligence for anything important, and it was my fault that Steven got captured, and then Lapis lef...-

\- Peridot? -

I regained my composer.

How long did I stand there like a fool?

\- Sorry, I was just thinking about what you said -

I blushed a little from the embarrassment.

\- Anyway, I don't think I'll go - and with that I turned to keep tendingmy plants.

\- What if Lap were to ...-

-¡NO!- I was starting to get impatient, but I remembered how he treated me in my first days on earth and I recomposed myself.

\- E — eh sorry but you know she and I haven't spoken since the incident with the barn -

\- Yes but ...-

-Steven, enough, now if you can don't mind, I would like to end here- I said pointing back to my plants.

Steven was a little stunned.

\- Well I'll se you later-

Then he went to hug me, which I reciprocated.

He is the only one I can call my friend after all.

///////////////////////////////////


End file.
